At The Piano
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: She was over him-really, she was. Now if only she could convince everyone else.


**This is me, writing a story with pretty much only the very final scene in mind. And mainly because of that final scene plus being tired of seeing Smitchie stories this was written. **

** I got inspiration for this story last night. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Do I want to take claim to even that? I'm not even sure.**

She was over him. Caitlyn packed for camp and ignored the pictures from last year staring down at her from the shelf in her room. Pictures of all her friends that she couldn't wait to get back to-except Nate. She was over him.

Her mother came in and tried to "help" her pack, but really only became a nuisance as she insisted Caitlyn stupid, unimportant things-like extra socks, tissues, nail polish remover ("Maybe try some more…_normal_ colors, Caitlyn…") and even stuffed Caitlyn's unused sneakers into the bag.

She never wore sneakers. Only Converse or, if there was an event, maybe some boots. Once her mom finished "helping" Caitlyn smiled to herself knowing she'd miss her crazy mom while away at camp. Caitlyn unpacked the items that Mrs. Gellar had added.

It was raining. Pouring, actually, when Caitlyn arrived at camp. Her eyes automatically roved around the watery camp in search of any of her friends that may have just arrived, also. No one was in sight. Probably because of the weather. Caitlyn didn't understand people, she loved rain.

The puddles were hard on her purple Converse, but she didn't even take notice as she called goodbye to her parents and waved until the car was out of sight. Feeling her feet growing colder and wetter, she figured she had better get into cover and begin unpacking. The new camp year had officially begun and she thoroughly looked forward to it. Except seeing Nate.

The girls were worried the next day, warning Caitlyn that Nate had definitely returned to camp-would she be okay seeing him? Yes, she rolled her eyes and assured them over and over. She was over him. It wasn't as though her and Nate had ever had anything that big, they had just liked each other and held hands a few times.

And she was fine. She saw Nate, they didn't talk, but Caitlyn didn't feel a thing when the group had a conversation with both of them present. In fact, Caitlyn was pretty sure she hadn't noticed when he first appeared.

Camp was as awesome as always and Caitlyn only came across Nate a couple times, in which they only had to exchange greetings before their friends would dominate all conversation. She was so glad she was over Nate. It made it so much easier.

It didn't even take any effort to enjoy Connect 3 performing at the beach jam and Caitlyn was thankful. She could still remember how it used to make her so excited to see Nate performing on stage with his brothers. Now, it was just regular fun.

People talked about him around her. It used to be that the mention of just his name made her stomach do a somersault. Now, though, when Nate Gray's name was said aloud by anyone, it had absolutely no affect on Caitlyn. It was nice.

She'd finally managed to convince the others that she was really, truly over Nate. It was just a crush and a year had passed since then. She was over him. They believed her, finally. Caitlyn was happy.

It was a cooler day. Fall was obviously sneaking up slowly and camp was quickly coming to a close. Caitlyn had to admit that it was her favorite year so far-that's how it always went. Each year was better than the last. It just got better and better.

The nice breeze enticed Caitlyn out of her cabin and away from her last minute projects. She felt like going for a walk, alone. It was peaceful outside as if the world was using the last of it's summer energy to keep things warm for just a few more weeks. Caitlyn loved fall.

Her steps and thoughtful silence brought her to one of the music cabins. It was the one with the black baby grand piano. Sometimes Caitlyn would silently slip inside to fiddle with the black and whites, trying her hand at some sheet music that was always stored in the piano bench. She wasn't very good, but she'd had a couple years of lessons.

Today, though, Caitlyn opened the cabin door and stopped in her tracks, feeling a little disappointed that someone had already occupied the beautiful piano. It looked as though her hopes of playing it one last time wouldn't happen, since Nate had beaten her there.

She turned to leave without a word, but something stopped her. Nate was just sitting at the piano with his fingers resting lightly on the keys. Not a single note was played but Caitlyn was still intrigued by the scene before her. He was smiling. Just sitting at the piano he was smiling.

All in an overwhelming rush it all came back to her. Every reason she ever fell for him washed over her and she could almost hear his laughter, see his smile, hear him teasing her, feel his hand over hers.

Caitlyn fell for him all over again. Just from seeing him at the piano.

**It's short and simple-kind of pointless. But the idea was stuck in my mind, so…. **

** And yes, I still would like reviews. ;)**

** And if my story doesn't make sense, just tell me in a review…As **_**someone **_**was so kind as to say in a review for "Imperfect Paradise". That made me feel great, Sarah, thank you. -_- I fail as a writer, I know. xP**


End file.
